


Here On the Land and Sea

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Gods, DILF!Triton, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy Jackson moved to Kaua'i and opened a surf-shop. Recently, a very hot single dad has been coming over a lot with his three daughters and Percy has been developing a crush on him.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Triton
Comments: 11
Kudos: 426





	Here On the Land and Sea

PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO || Tritercy || Here On the Land and Sea || Tritercy || PJatO || Tritercy || PJatO

Title: Here On the Land and Sea – Percy Jackson and the DILF of Kaua'i

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, pining, fluff, mortal AU, age difference

Main Pairing: Triton/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Piper McLean, Michael Kahale

Godly Characters: Triton, Triteia, Pallas, Calliste

Summary: Percy Jackson moved to Kaua'i and opened a surf-shop. Recently, a very hot single dad has been coming over a lot with his three daughters and Percy has been developing a crush on him.

**Here On the Land and Sea**

_Percy Jackson and the DILF of Kaua'i_

After graduation, Percy Jackson had moved from New York to Kaua'i. His mom was a born New Yorker, never left it, not even for an out of state vacation. His father however had been a Marine. He had died, while his mom had been pregnant with him. And he had been from Kaua'i. Part of Percy had come here to look for his roots, even though there was no family to look for – his father had two estranged brothers, one living in Los Angeles and the other in Las Vegas, but their parents were long dead. Even without blood-relatives, being on Kaua'i made Percy feel closer to his roots.

It was easy to look around and find more about his dad, where he had lived, gone to school. Stories from former friends and neighbors. It felt strange to miss someone he never met, but his father was a part of Percy, even though he was gone. Out here, Percy felt closer to him.

They both loved the beach, the ocean. Well, Percy figured. His mom and dad had met at the beach and his dad had been a Marine, working on the ocean until his death.

And it wasn't just longing to get to know a long dead father he never got to meet. Kaua'i itself was amazing and Percy fell in love with the island, the beaches and people and way of living. What had been supposed to be one post-graduation summer to explore his past turned into his future.

He started out working at a surf-school and slowly worked his way up, after being well-trained, he opened up his own surf-shop and gave lessons too. It had been a bit of a struggle at first, but by now – three years into his life on Kaua'i – he thought he got the ropes.

He had two people working for him, Piper McLean and Mike Kahale, and he was close friends with them by now too. Percy was happy, he loved his life here. And while he missed his mom, she often came visiting him with his stepfather and baby half-sister (who absolutely loved the beach).

Percy had a good life here, he was happy on Kaua'i, with his little shop and his friends and his ocean. Well, not entirely _his_ , but sometimes... sometimes it felt like it was all his.

There may only be one thing he occasionally missed and that was love. He has had a couple of hook-ups – relationships never lasting more than a few weeks – but nothing serious. No love.

/break\

"Perce, can you come up front? The destructive child's dad is here and like I am so not dealing with that", grunted Piper pointedly. "Because dad looks like a lawyer. So boss man, your job."

Groaning, Percy put the papers down and followed Piper to the store. The downside of being boss was all the paperwork and boring stuff. The downside of teaching surfing were for one the entitled overbearing parents and for another the tourists who thought they knew better than their professional instructors. Putting on his polite 'dealing with customers' smile, Percy stepped into his shop's main room. He had heard about Calliste Kaimana, a lot of complaints. She was about fourteen and a real brat, Piper said. She kept reporting back to Percy that Calliste picked fights and was mean to the other kids, but none of the kids complained and Calliste was good at acting all innocent so Piper had nothing to go by. Now, a kid had a black eye.

"Mister Ka... a...", started Percy, mouth hanging open.

"Kaimana", corrected the man a bit impatiently.

Percy blushed because he could tell by the clipped way he talked, that was a local annoyed by another white boy butchering an easy to pronounce (if one at least _tried_ ) name. Great, now the ridiculously hot man thought Percy was annoying, while in reality he was just _distracted_. Mister Kaimana was insanely hot. Tall, broad, in a well-tailored suit, those shoulders and _arms_ and how they were being hugged snugly by the well-tailored suit. Dark-green eyes stared intensely at Percy, clearly waiting impatiently. His black, curly hair was tied back, a well-groomed beard already had some gray around the temples. Percy always had a bit of a weakness for older men.

"Yes, no, I know who you are, Mister Kaimana, sorry, I was just... distracted for a moment, lot of things on my mind", offered Percy with a sheepish grin. "Would you like to come to my office?"

Triton looked unimpressed, however he ended up nodding in agreement when Mike and his class of four year old new swimmers entered the shop. Little children were _loud_. Adorable, but loud. Percy led the way back to his office and sat down behind his desk. It gave him a bit of a feeling of control, which was much appreciated with the way the handsome man made him feel.

"Your daughter Calliste is causing some... problems", started Percy with a sigh.

"My children are all precious and innocent angels", stated Triton seriously.

"She punched Alexiares Heracles in the face", pointed Percy out. "And after my instructor told berated her for it, she turned around and punched Anicetus Heracles in the face."

"I mean, they're Heracleses", argued Triton gruffly, arms crossed.

"...I'm sorry, what now?", grunted Percy stunned, eyebrows raised.

"Those Heracleses are all a bunch of-", grunted Triton and waved his hands around.

"Oh, no I didn't need an elaboration on what that means", interrupted Percy with a decided eye-roll. "I know about this stupid family feud between the Kaimana and Heracles families. I did get to know the neighborhood before I moved here. I just can't believe you're poisoning that little girl's mind with your childish family feud. That's just ridiculous."

And Percy did know that. Alcaeus Heracles and Triton Kaimana had been high school rivals, their older brothers Iolaus Heracles and Proteus Kaimana before them and it went even back to their fathers. Percy knew it was safer to know what to avoid. But this was ridiculous.

"You did not just say that to me", grunted Triton surprised, crossing his arms.

"Why? Because you're some big-shot lawyer, like the richest person on the island? What do I care?"

"What...", started Triton, eyebrows high and mouth open a little.

"Yeah. What. Do. I. Care?", repeated Percy slowly, raising one eyebrow and leaning forward. "I run a small business, surf-shop and kiosk. I teach kids, adults, tourists how to surf and dive. I don't care about no lawyers. I care about the people I teach, the people my instructors teach. Your daughter is one of them, but so are Alex and Ani. All three of them being _little children_. You don't even know what that feud is about. Your kids don't know either, they just copy you. Why would you want your children to just blindly hate someone for no reason at all?"

Triton looked at a genuine loss for words, blinking a couple of times. Percy sighed and shook his head, shuffling the papers in his desk to find the right one and handing it to Triton.

"Look. Your family history is none of my business, but if this leads to infighting in my class, then the student causing the trouble _will_ be removed. Consider this your one warning. If something like this happens again, I'm kicking Cally out of class. Here's the paperwork for you, if you want to take her out of class, because that's your choice – if you want to keep that feud going and approve of your daughter treating other children like this, do save us all the trouble and fill it out. Or you can just teach her not to hit other children and she is more than welcome to stay."

Triton stared at him with furrowed brows and slowly took the paperwork. "I will... consider it."

"Very well. Then, have a good day, I do have some third-graders to teach", smiled Percy.

/break\

"Percy, you _did_ talk to Mister Kaimana, right?", whispered Mike disturbed.

"...Yeah. Last week. Don't tell me Cally did something else", sighed Percy.

"No. But... he's here again", grunted Mike. "And he looks constipated, so..."

"I think that's just his regular face, to be honest", offered Percy and got up. "Okay, okay. I'll take care of this. Can you... please... bring me some sort of lunch that is not one of the sandwiches we sell here though? I know you're meeting your friends for lunch, _ple—ease_?"

"I know what you like, brah. I'll bring you something", smiled Mike and patted Percy's head.

Grinning happily, Percy walked to the front of the store. There he stood, in all his tall, brooding glory. And next to him... Huh. Not the usual spunky Calliste. A shorter girl, dark hair and Polynesian features – unlike Calliste, who was a relatively pale redhead (seemed to take after their mother, if Percy had to hazard a guess). Glasses were perched on her nose.

"Aloha", greeted Percy. "What can I do for you, Mister Kaimana?"

"This is my youngest, Pallas. Since Cally has been talking about her surf-lessons so much, Pallas got interested in them too. So I'm here to sign her up for beginner's glasses."

"Ah. Hey there, kiddo", grinned Percy. "You wanna surf like your big sister, huh?"

"Yeah, I do", confirmed Pallas with an eager nod. "Can you teach me, please?"

"Of course I can. Your dad just has to sign all of these first."

Percy got the paperwork out and handed it to Triton with a smile. Surprisingly enough, Triton actually returned the smile. That was a... very nice look on the man. Damn it. Percy needed to stop being so affected by Triton, he shouldn't develop crushed on his students' father.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you in class, Miss Kaimana."

/break\

"So... you wanna move in here?", asked Percy slowly. "It's your fifth time over in the past week. You do know that phones and e-mails exist, right?"

"Perhaps I enjoy the view", offered Triton. "Of the beach. It's very beautiful."

"Da—ad", groaned Calliste next to him, rolling her eyes. "Stop flirting with Mister Jackson and buy me my new surf-board. I gotta brag to Harmony and Cacey about it."

Triton heaved a sigh and motioned toward the surf-board leaning next to the counter. Ah.

"But while I am here, I wanted to ask how Pallas is doing."

"Oh, she is a star-student. Very eager to learn and very sweet", replied Percy with a smile.

"That's good. Good", nodded Triton slowly, his eyes wandering.

He seemed like he was trying to find something to keep him here a little longer. Percy slowly raised his eyebrows. Was Calliste right? Was Triton flirting with him? Grinning, he bit his lower lip and leaned over the counter, watching and waiting for what the rich lawyer was going to do.

"You're looking for help", noted Triton as he spotted the _Help Wanted_ poster behind the counter.

"Keen eyesight", nodded Percy amused. "Yes, we are. It's tourist season and we always get more business then, so I tend to hire some additional staff. Why? You looking for a second in-come?"

Triton chuckled at that, a rich, dark sound that made Percy shudder a little. "No, however my oldest is looking for a summer job. I wanted her to intern in my firm and she gave me a very firm 'no chance in hell', so she will have to find another job."

"Strict, huh", grunted Percy surprised before getting an application. "There you go."

/break\

Triteia Kaimana was hard-working and serious, despite clearly being annoyed by having to do that. Percy appreciated that she still put on the smile and took her work seriously. She looked a lot like her father, but her hair was bleached nearly white.

"Percy? Here. Lunch."

Percy looked up from his desk as Triteia entered the office, carrying a bag of food-delivery. Only that the restaurant logo on it was basically the most expensive place on the island.

"I... did not order lunch. Would definitely not spend that amount of money on lunch", stated Percy.

"It's on my dad", shrugged Triteia and put it down.

"...What?", asked Percy slowly, eyebrows raised.

"You know, he's making me take a job to get a feeling for the 'real world' so growing up with a silver spoon won't spoil me for good what with graduation coming up, yet he makes sure I get lunch that costs like a week's worth of my pay", sighed Triteia and rolled her eyes. "When I told dad that you often skip lunch or just eat a sandwich because you're so busy with work, he apparently decided to order lunch in for you too. Guess he doesn't want my boss to starve."

Percy blinked a couple of times, but accepted the lunch. It smelt _divine_. And yes, it was true that especially nowadays – during the busier season – he often skipped out on lunch because he took more classes to teach too. Sure, they always hired some additional helps, but not many were _qualified_ to teach the classes. Still, that Triton would order him lunch. That was... nice.

/break\

Lunch continued. Sometimes, even additional treats. Cake, cupcakes, sweets. Just, being delivered to the shop. Triton also hang out at the shop a whole lot. One of his daughters always served as a good excuse, but Percy started to think more and more that it wasn't about them.

"Flowers", whispered Piper surprised, cupping the beautiful bouquet.

"Did your sugar daddy finally upgrade from meals to flowers, mh?", asked Mike teasingly.

"Ew. You are talking about my biological father and my boss. Ew", complained Triteia.

"Okay, yeah, that's a fair point", agreed Mike awkwardly. "I... forgot you're there for a sec, kid."

"Besides, it's not like _that_ ", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "He buys me food, but he hasn't actually _shared a meal_ with me. So... I don't know, as long as he doesn't actually ask me out..."

"Yeah, dad's not good at this", sighed Triteia and shrugged. "I guess it's about my sisters and me. He's always been tiptoeing around dating anyone, hasn't for the longest time. He's so afraid we may take personal offense in him liking anyone but mom, but mom's been dead for a decade now. That doesn't mean we don't _miss_ her, but... we also all agree that we don't want dad all alone for the rest of his life. None of us are daft. We've seen our friends' parents happy with each other, heck, _I_ am dating. But dad, he still thinks we're four years old, doe-eyed and need to be coddled."

Triteia's eye-roll showed just what she thought about that. Percy grinned slightly at that, still playing with one of the flowers from the bouquet. Well, he could get used to being spoiled like this.

"Tell your dad thanks for the flowers and, if you happen to push him toward dating, feel free to drop my name casually into the conversation", stated Percy with a mischievous smile.

/break\

Good food and pretty flowers were only the beginning. Once Triteia had given Triton a stern talking to, Triton finally came and actually asked Percy out on a date. The man was fancy. Then again, he _did_ have the money to do so. The nice thing was that the kids already knew. No sneaking around, being the awkward little secret. All three girls seemed to like him so far and didn't seem to have any problems with the age-gap between Percy and their dad.

"Thanks for the help with my homework, Percy", grinned Calliste. "Can I go play now?"

"Well, your dad said that after homework, you're free to do as you please", nodded Percy.

History was the one thing he could help out with. Grinning at him, Calliste ran upstairs to her room. Pallas was sitting out on the porch, reading a book in the setting sun. Another upside to Percy knowing Triton's kids; he could babysit. It was a great way of bonding with the kids.

"Hello, gorgeous. It is... very nice to come home to you and... wine."

Percy smiled as Triton wrapped an arm around his shoulders from behind and leaned in to kiss his temple. Triton's other hand came around and showed Percy a box. Jewelry, most likely. Well, often also equipment for one of Percy's hobbies – diving, sailing, surfing, climbing, Percy was a very outdoorsy guy. He smiled as he took the golden bracelet out and put it on.

/break\

"You're doing really great, Pallas", praised Percy with a smile. "That's it. Perfect."

"Ice-cream", called Calliste out, causing Pallas to stare at Percy hopefully.

"Well, the sail's all set. From hereon out it should be smooth sailing. Go get some ice-cream."

"Ye—es!", exclaimed Pallas and ran over to her sisters and the ice-cream.

Percy walked over to the rail and leaned against it, watching the kids for a moment before he let his eyes wander over the ocean. This had been Triton's gift for their half-year anniversary. A freaking sailing boat, named _Princess Andromeda_ – as a bit of a play on Percy's namesake, the hero Perseus. Percy thought that it was definitely way too much, but then Triton would look at him all dreamy and it made Percy melt just a tiny bit. Closing his eyes, Percy inhaled the sea-breeze deeply.

"Do you like your present, my love?", asked Triton softly, pulling Percy against himself.

Wrapping his arms around Triton's neck, Percy happily leaned forward, resting his head against that broad chest. "I think I may love her more than you, I think this was a big mistake on your part."

That made Triton laugh, a dark and pleasant sound as the man shook his head. "This one, I will let slide. I think I can share your love with this boat. It's a very pretty boat."

" _She_. She is pretty", corrected Percy pointedly before pecking Triton's lips. "Thank yo—ou."

"Thank you", countered Triton lowly, pressing a kiss to the side of Percy's face. "For being so patient, understanding and so incredibly sweet and good with my children."

"Huh. Never been thanked for being myself", hummed Percy amused, pulling Triton into another kiss. "I like your kids. I really do. They're great. And I love spending time with you, Tri."

Percy smiled softly and snuggled up into Triton's embrace. The two settled down together, with Percy perched onto his lover's lap, both staring out at the sea. Being out here, it felt like _home_. Percy loved the sea, be that swimming, diving, surfing, sailing, as long as he could feel the sea close-by, he was happy. It had always been his first love. He tilted his head a little to look up at Triton. Well, maybe now he also had a _second_ love. Smiling, he kissed his boyfriend again.

"Can't wait to see what you have in store for our one year anniversary", grinned Percy.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last wrote Tritercy, so I figured - why not get back to it! ;)


End file.
